Vongola High
by Disease called Love
Summary: AU. No pairings. Of which Tsuna comes to a conclusion that his school life sucks with Lal Mirch as his homeroom teacher, Colonello as his P.E's and Reborn as his Mathematic's. And Mukuro and Hibari is arguing about their grades while Tsuna almost failed his test. And Gokudera is ignoring him. Oh joy.


**Warning: OOCness. AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, if I did I would keep Rokudo as my personal slave forever.**

* * *

"Tsu-kun!" Nana called out, eyebrows furrowing in worry. Her son was late again, as usual. This wouldn't shock her at all, but under some circumstances it did kind of surprise her how her son woke up at 8 am every single morning.

Tsuna groaned. How fucking troublesome school was. "5 more minutes, mom…" he mumbled, drifting off to dreamland once again. The brunette's mother sighed. "My, my… Tsu-kun, it's not good to be lazy," she reminded, and promptly pulled the covers on Tsuna's bed.

The brunette unceremoniously fell down with a pitiful sniff.

_Holy __**crap**__ his mom was __**brutal**_.

"Fine, fine! I'll be there soon, geez!" Tsuna huffed, changing his clothes hurriedly. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he saw Nana smile a victorious smile from the corner of his eyes. His mom should be a goddamn hitman or something with her (hidden) attitude of aggressiveness.

He looked at the clock.

Fucking.

Holy fucking fuckedy of fucks.

He was _beyond _late.

"HIEE! Hibari-san is going to bite me to death!" he shrieked rather in an unmanly sense and ran from his house.

Tsuna paused once he saw a blunette on the gates of Namimori Middle, smirking smugly. "Kufufu, if it isn't my little birdie?" he mocked, voice dripping in a pure venom of sweet sarcasm. Beads of sweat dropped from Tsuna's temple. _'Hibari-san and Mukuro are at it again_…'

Hibari shoved a tonfa, barely missing Mukuro's ear. "The color of your goddamn hair is against the school rules, Rokudo, how many times do I need to remind you? And so are your earrings and necklace. Take it off now before I rip it out of your ear, herbivore." He whispered dangerously in the student's ear.

Mukuro chuckled, "_I'd like to see you try, prefect-san_." He challenged, the smirk on his face never vanishing.

The brunette sneakily tip toed past the two rivals, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized Hibari wasn't completely focusing on him. Goddamn it, Mukuro and Hibari was _ultra super duper _annoying when they fought. And they fought over the most ridiculous things, too.

He was about to drop his bag in class until someone slung a hand over his shoulder. He immediately screamed, "HIEE! Ya-Yamamoto! You scared me a little," Tsuna sighed. Yamamoto laughed, "sorry, Tsuna! I just wanted to ask you—"

Tsuna gulped, "erm, w-what?"

"…I-I forgot."

…

_Things were going to be bad._

And, after Mukuro and Hibari came into class with a painfully obvious bruise on both of their faces and neck and wrist and _pretty much everywhere_ and ripped clothes, their teacher also came in.

"Shut up," the ever-so-strict 'commander' Lal Mirch demanded impatiently. Tsuna gave a look to Yamamoto and smiled an unusually twisted smile. He bet Lal-sensei was having her period again.

"Anyway," she rolled a pen between her two fingers, "I guess today I'll be passing you the test results for Algebra…"

There were three people who flinched at her words.

She narrowed her eyes, "aren't you three very aware of your stupidity? Sawada! 23%!"

Tsuna lowered his head, blushing furiously in embarrassment.

"Yamamoto! 19%!"

The raven laughed, "I guess it's still better than having nothing!"

"Sasagawa!"

Said Sasagawa stood up, knocking his chair sideways in the process. "That's me to the extreme! Can I know what I got too?"

Lal looked up, face completely terrifying—goddamn it, Tsuna almost shitted his pants—"…0%."

Hibari resisted the urge to laugh out loud. Looks like the 3 was going to stay back to the massive lot of corrections as usual.

"You three will have to stay in for today," Lal sighed, expression as if she was dying in pain of how stupid the three morons could get, "but I will also announce the best results…"

"Hibari. 98%."

The prefect smirked smugly, as if he expected that all along and glared at Mukuro, though this one was a bit friendlier—and Mukuro just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Rokudo. Also 98%."

_That was fucking __**it**_, Hibari decided angrily, slamming his fist on the table. "Let's just fucking see if I get first in class or not."

"I thought you learned to back off, little birdie?" Mukuro officially made the distance way too uncomfortably close, gritting his teeth in irritation.

Lal sighed heavily, continuing while the other students probably looked beyond terrified for life at how horribly dense and violent the two students could get. "Dokuro. 100%."

Hibari's jaw dropped literally in shock. There was a moment of silence before Mukuro let out a giddy laugh, "did you see that? My sister won! A girl with my blood got the highest score! _I win_."

The prefect twitched a vein. _'Che, Rokudo… he's always cheating as usual.' _He thought stubbornly, throwing a coffee cup at Mukuro's face.

"I guess that's about it," Lal announced, voice cracking. She coughed, "but—there's a new student."

Tsuna's eyes fell on the blue haired teacher.

"His name is—" she was about to finish when Mukuro accidently threw (it was more like he fucking _looped around the goddamn fucking room _and _gained a Yamamoto powerup) _the cup on Lal's book.

The former military officer's hand clenched.

"Fucking. **Detention** after class, Rokudo."

"But the little birdie did it first, Lal-sensei," Mukuro guiltily said, whipping his hair (lite-fucking-rally) in what he thought was elegant but really fucking disgusting and really weird.

"Shut the fuck up," Lal threatened, "and you, Hibari, detention for you too."

Yamamoto laughed, "ahaha! You two are really friendly sometimes!"

"Are you _blind_?"

Lal paused, massaging her temples. She really needed a spa after school. "Anyway, his name is Gokudera—"

Everyone stopped.

"Er," Tsuna began after a full minute of silence, "pardon?"

Lal looked at the coffee stained letters. What the fuck. She was going to maim and kill and fucking **bite **the fucking two assholes to **death**. And she really meant it this time.

At that moment, a silver haired teenager (rather gangster looking one) came in, face completely serious and pretty much frozen. "His name is—" Lal tried and failed miserably once she realized the stain won't come off.

"—E-err, Gokudera Hitsume?"

Gokudera looked at her suspiciously.

"No, I meant Gokudera Hanako."

The silvernette shook his head slowly.

"Give me a clue?"

"…Hayato."

"Hikari?"

Mukuro broke into a giddy laugh, and Yamamoto was _not _helping. "Isn't Hikari a girl's name?"

"Very much close to prefect-san's name, isn't it?" Mukuro laughed, and immediately stopped as he saw his baby sister's glare. Chrome giving lasers at him through her eyes meant nothing good.

"He looks very girly to the extreme!"

Tsuna only smiled guiltily.

"Sensei," Gokudera muttered under his breath, trying hard to control his senses. "…it's Gokudera _Hayato_."

Lal snapped the record book into half. "This is all Rokudo and Hibari's fault. Double detention."

Mukuro huffed, while Hibari just crossed his arms. "Dokuro too." Lal announced, pretty much uncaring of it. "What? Sensei, please don't drag Chrome into this!"

Chrome hugged her bag, completely displeased. "It's okay, sensei." She smiled innocently.

The male blunette gave his homeroom teacher a horrified look that read 'I'm going to be killed.'

Lal rolled her eyes. "P.E is next! Please change immediately and meet Colonello-sensei on the field."

Yamamoto nudged the woman's ribs gently, "hey, did you guys marry yet?" he whispered jokingly on her ear.

Lal did _not _take that as a joke, all of the students in the classroom came to a final conclusion as the baseball lover was thrown across the room, very visibly injured.

"Urm," Tsuna started, ignoring the twitching hand of the raven buried into piles of concretes, "hi, Gokudera-san." He smiled.

The silvernette ignored him completely.

Tsuna sighed.

What a fucking bad day it was.

* * *

**Can I just randomly say how fucking long it took for me to actually log in FanFiction, and like another half an hour before I could actually upload the Doc. My motherfucking WiFi is an asshole.**

**Anyway, there will be no canon pairings in this story, however just little moments of them is perfectly acceptable.**

**It would help me if you review, but if you don't want to you can carry on with your day. Thanks for reading though.**


End file.
